


Letters from a Wrecked Soul

by AllTheLegendsAreTrue



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLegendsAreTrue/pseuds/AllTheLegendsAreTrue
Summary: She watched the paper with tearing eyes,knowing that she only wrote when she was in pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bxtr.x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bxtr.x).



_**Meaning** _

___Sometimes,when I feel nothing,_  
I wonder whats the meaning behind my existance.  
But I always come to the same conclusion:  
There's no reason for me to live.  
This makes me ask myself,perhaps is death what gives life a meaning.  
We know one day we wont be here anymore,  
we know one day we wont exist.  
And that gives people the purpose to keep going.  
Because we want to leave something behind, _we want to mean something._  
But whats the point to live when you dont care about what you will leave behind?  



	2. Chapter 2

_**The Day is Too Bright but so is The Night** _

 

I dont understand why I feel empty, but I know this started way back. I kinda feel numb, it starts in my toes and ends in my heart. This usually happens when I feel Im not enough, this happens way too much. This emptiness,this loneliness makes me feel short on breath. Exists a fine line between life and death.


End file.
